Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
Electronic devices may transmit and receive wireless signals simultaneously. Because of the distance between an electronic device and a base station, wireless signals received by the electronic device may have considerably less amplitude than wireless signals transmitted by the electronic device. As such, portions of the transmit signal may leak onto the received signals, reducing the signal quality of the received signals. These leaked transmit signals may be filtered out. However, non-adaptive filters are limited in both the amount of signal removed and the frequency band of the signal removed. Benefits may be realized by using adaptive filters that adapt to the leakage signal that appears on the received signal.